


Pequeña Serpiente

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dralbus, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter viene a pasar el verano a Malfoy Manor, Draco se plantea porqué el pequeño de los Potter se contonea frente a él de esa forma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeña Serpiente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares abajo mencionados son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la WB que ceden a los escritores de fanfiction su obra sin que estos puedan ser utilizados con fines lucrativos en ningún caso.
> 
> N/A: En este fic, Albus Severus Potter tiene la edad de 17 años, por lo tanto en el mundo mágico, es mayor de edad.  
> Este fic, junto a un Harpius que en breve será publicado fueron escritos para Sra_Danvers que me sugirió la idea de escribir un fic en el que hubiese un Dralbus y un Harpius, pero que terminara en Drarry. Como no pude hacerlo, decidí escribirle ambas cosas ^^

Estaba tomándose la última copa con Blaise, cuando McGonagall se acercó a ambos y se dirigió concretamente a él.  
-Señor Malfoy, me gustaría que me acompañara a mi despacho.  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para seguir a la directora.  
-¿Qué han hecho ahora? –preguntó cansado.  
-Obsérvelo usted mismo.  
La siguió a través de los pasillos que tantos recuerdos le traían, mientras, se acomodaba y alisaba su túnica de gala. Por el camino se pensó que podrían haber hecho Albus y Scorpius en aquella ocasión. Por suerte, sería su última noche en Hogwarts. No podía creerse que ni siquiera la noche de su graduación pudieran mantenerse tranquilos.  
Cuando llegó al despacho, la directora lo dejó allí y se fue a buscar al otro orgulloso padre, los chicos estaban sentados en una esquina. Scorpius estaba muy estirado en su silla, mirando a la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Albus, sin embargo, estaba tan relajado que parecía estar tumbado en vez de sentado, tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos y miraba la pared opuesta.  
Se acercó más a ellos y fue cuando se percató de que su hijo tenía la camisa manchada de sangre, le miró más arriba y vio que en la nariz le quedaban restos también, por lo que imaginó que Madame Pomfrey acabaría de arreglarle la nariz.  
-¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho ahora? –preguntó situándose frente a ambos- ¿con quién os habéis peleado?  
Vio como Scorpius miraba con rencor a Albus, algo muy raro porque jamás los había visto enfadaos o peleándose; desde que ambos pusieron un pie en Hogwarts, más concretamente en la sala común de Slytherin, se habían hecho inseparables. Albus y Scorpius se veían hasta en verano; desde el de segundo año, Draco se veía obligado a que ambos chicos se encontraran al menos una vez cada dos semanas.  
Volvió a lo que estaba y se fijó en que ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca, así que volvió a preguntar, más serio esta vez.  
Entonces, fue Albus quien miró a su hijo, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró pesadamente. Luego, se enderezó para ponerse de pie. Draco dio un paso atrás, “¿Qué demonios daban de comer en ese maldito colegio?” no recordaba que Albus fuera tan alto la última vez que lo vio.  
-He sido yo, señor Malfoy –dijo mirándolo desafiante- yo golpeé a Scorpius.  
Draco arrugó el entrecejo. Iba a preguntarle algo más, cuando la puerta se abrió y la directora y el jefe de Aurores aparecieron tras ella.  
-Bien –dijo McGonagall una vez que Potter también había pasado enfundado en su túnica de gala- arreglen esto, he intentado sonsacarles lo que ha ocurrido, pero ninguno ha soltado prenda. Seguramente, se lo cuenten a ustedes. Yo tengo que volver al gran comedor.  
Cuando abandonó la estancia, Draco volvió a mirar a Albus.  
-Bueno. Ahora, dime, ¿por qué le pegaste a Scorpius?  
-Espera –lo interrumpió Potter- ¿has sido tú? ¿Tú le has partido la nariz? –Albus asintió- ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?  
-Fue por tu culpa –dijo mirándolo desafiante.  
Entonces Albus se acercó a su padre y Draco se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, que el pequeño parecía estar retando a su padre, que sonreía bastante presuntuoso y que le sacaba, al menos, una cabeza a Potter; por suerte, eso, y sus ojos azules, eran lo único Weasley que Albus había heredado. Jamás lo había pensado, pero parecía que el jefe de Aurores y su vástago, no se llevaban bien precisamente.  
-¿También tengo la culpa de que le pegaras a Scorpius? –dijo algo cansado de que su hijo le echara siempre la culpa de todo.  
-Hice lo que me dijiste, frente a todos y estas son las consecuencias.  
-No tengas tanto morro, Albus –intervino el rubio más joven- esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Fuiste tú.  
-¿Se puede saber de qué diablos estáis hablando? –preguntó Draco algo perdido.  
Los tres se volvieron a mirarlo. Harry de nuevo se dirigió a su hijo.  
-Cuéntame que ha pasado.  
Albus dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a contar lo sucedido.  
-Después de la ceremonia, cuando nos hemos ido a las mazmorras a festejar, pensé que era el momento idóneo para contarlo, así que pedí silencio y le dije a todo el mundo que había algo que debía contarles.  
-Reconoce que habías tomado algo de whisky de fuego, de otra forma, jamás lo habrías contado así –volvió a interrumpir Scorpius.  
-Fue mi padre el que me dijo que no me avergonzara y que lo dijese a quién quisiera y cuando quisiera.  
-¿Decir el qué? –preguntó Draco intrigado.  
-Que soy gay –contestó mirándolo algo retador.  
El rubio se extrañó ¿su hijo y Albus se habían peleado por eso?  
-Bueno –aclaró Potter- lleguemos al punto, ¿por qué le pegaste a Scorpius?  
-Fue por eso. Cuando dije que era gay, que me gustaban los chicos, Scorpius dijo algo horrible y tuve que golpearlo.  
-¡No es justo! –Dijo este- cuéntale tal y como fue…  
-Está bien… el problema, es que cuando dije eso, todos empezaron a murmurar y chismorrear. La gente comenzó a decir que me estaba tirando a Scorpius.  
-¿Podrías hablar mejor, Albus? –le dijo su padre algo irritado.  
-Bien, pues la gente, pensó que entre Scorpius y yo había algo y se pusieron a preguntarle cosas, y entonces –dijo remarcando esa última palabra y mirando a su amigo- fue cuando Scorpius dijo que él jamás sería una nenaza chupa pollas.  
-¡Scorpius!- dijo Draco mirando a su hijo entre indignado y asombrado.  
-Aun así, no es motivo para golpear a tu amigo –prosiguió Potter con su regañina.  
-Solo quería demostrar que una nenaza chupa pollas podía romperle la nariz.  
-¡Oh, vamos! No vayas de noble ahora, ¡te dije que no lo hicieras! –explotó Scorp- te importaba una mierda lo que pasara conmigo. Te dije que si salías así del armario, todos pensarían que tú y yo teníamos algo, no podías esperar a estar fuera del colegio…  
-Y dime, ¿tanto te molesta? –preguntó ofendido- ¿tanto te repugna que la gente piense que tienes algo conmigo? No tengo la culpa de esto y no pensé que fueras a tenerme prejuicios por ello.  
-¡No hables de lo que no sabes, pedazo de imbécil! No tengo ningún problema con eso, he crecido viendo a mi padre salir con hombres, para mí es algo muy natural.  
Ambos Potter se giraron inmediatamente a mirarlo, se preguntó en qué momento la salida de armario de Albus, se había convertido en la suya propia.  
-¿Tu padre es gay? –le preguntó a Scorpius asombrado- nunca me habías dicho nada.  
-¿Por qué debía hacerlo? –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema –interrumpió Harry, para alivio del rubio mayor –el asunto es que no debiste golpear a Scorpius, las cosas no se arreglan de esta forma, Albus, ¿esa es la educación que te he dado?  
-¿Qué educación? Fue tío Ron quien me enseñó ese gancho de derecha, me dijo que si alguien intentaba llamarme marica, le enseñara como golpean los maricas –Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ¿quién si no? Maldita comadreja… -lo que tú me has enseñado- prosiguió Albus- son solo tonterías sobre el valor, la justicia, la fidelidad, y bla, bla, bla… no le partes la nariz a nadie con esas tonterías.  
Draco soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, Albus lo miró divertido y Potter como si quisiera asesinarlo.  
-¿Te hace gracia? Te recuerdo que tu hijo tiene la nariz rota gracias a eso –Harry se giró hacia su hijo de nuevo –estarás castigado todo el verano sin salir.  
Albus no parecía nada preocupado, Scorpius en cambio, sí.  
-Pero íbamos a pasar el verano en la mansión ahora que mis abuelos se han mudado a Francia.  
-Tranquilo, dentro de dos semanas nos veremos cómo te prometí. –le dijo Albus.  
-¿No acabas de oírme, Albus Severus? –preguntó Potter indignado.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Piensas cumplirlo? –Preguntó este a su vez- jamás cumples lo que dices, ni vacaciones, ni quidditch… ni siquiera los castigos. Tendría que caérseme la nariz y raparme el pelo al cero para que te dignases a hacerme caso.  
Draco esta vez, prefirió aguantarse la risa.  
-No voy a discutir contigo, ni aquí, ni ahora. Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa.  
Potter terminó ahí la discusión y se fue bastante cabreado. Entonces, Albus se agachó delante de Scorpius que estaba sentado y se dirigió a él.  
-No te preocupes, ¿vale? No dejaré que estropee tus vacaciones, te prometí que iría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.  
Scorpius se levantó.  
-Lo sé –dijo en un tono más serio mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a su amigo –Lo siento, siento lo que te dije.  
Entonces, Albus, se abrazó a él por detrás.  
-Yo también lo siento… ¿aun te duele?  
-Sabes que no es el golpe lo que me duele…  
Draco se fue también, aquello ya no le concernía.  
Luego, tuvo que darle la razón a Albus, cuando a las dos semanas, apareció en la chimenea de la mansión.  
La primera semana que Albus Potter pasó en su casa, fue muy tranquila para él. Ambos chicos se pasaban el día jugando al quidditch, nadando en la piscina, o haciendo cualquier actividad fuera o en los jardines. A penas se cruzó con ellos, o tan solo para las cenas que a veces compartían.  
La siguiente, sin embargo, algo cambió. Trajo a un profesor para que enseñara a Scorpius las finanzas de la familia, ya había terminado Hogwarts y no podía permitirse perder más el tiempo; y tampoco es que fuera algo muy laborioso, serían dos horas diarias por las mañanas. El problema, era que mientras Scorpius se dedicaba a estudiar, Albus se quedaba solo y aburrido, y no es bueno tener a un chico de diecisiete años solo y aburrido en una mansión tan grande.  
Al principio no le hizo mucho caso, lo veía de vez en cuando jugando por la ventana o nadando… pero una mañana durante el desayuno, antes de las clases de Scorpius, este tuvo una idea “genial”  
-Oye, papá, ¿Por qué no vas con Albus a hacer algo? Se pasa las horas solo y tú ya estás de vacaciones, no tienes porque pasarte todo el día encerrado en tu despacho. No está el abuelo para controlarte…  
Iba a decir que no más por inercia que por otra cosa, pero luego se preguntó que porqué no, realmente no tenía nada que hacer.  
Más tarde se arrepintió. O más, bien, su cuerpo y las agujetas que lo acompañaron durante dos días, fueron las que le hicieron arrepentirse.  
Vale. Él ya no era un crío, pero joder, pensaba que al menos podría jugar al quidditch decentemente. Aquello le había dejado un poco mal… Scorpius siempre venía de la casa de los Potter diciendo que Harry les había dado una paliza a él y a Albus. Aquello ya era simple y puro orgullo.  
El día que se levantó por fin sin aquella sensación de que iba a romperse debido al tiempo sin ejercitarse, bajó a desayunar con los chicos y le propuso a Albus ir al campo que había detrás de la mansión. Al chico pareció hacerle ilusión porque aceptó inmediatamente.  
Cogieron sus escobas y se bajaron una vez terminaron el desayuno.  
Albus se encaminó hacia la parte trasera, pero Draco lo detuvo.  
-Espera, si vamos a jugar, hagámoslo bien.  
El chico lo siguió hasta una pequeña casita de madera que había junto a la piscina. Entraron y cuando Albus vio todo aquello se quedó asombrado.  
-El de Scorpius seguramente te esté algo pequeño –dijo mirándolo- tú eres algo más… -el moreno se le quedó mirando expectante a ver que tenía que decirle- más… ancho de espalda que él… así que tendremos que echarle algún hechizo para que te quepa –dijo levantando el uniforme del Pudd. United en perfecto estado.  
Draco no se lo pensó, y comenzó a desvestirse en el vestuario frente a Albus, procurando eso sí, darle la espalda. Se puso los pantalones cortos y la camiseta y se giró para ver que le quedaba al chico. Se arrepintió al instante; pero de todo, de querer jugar al quidditch, de haber entrado allí y maldita sea, de haberle dejado el uniforme de Scorpius.  
Tan solo llevaba los pantalones hasta ese momento, y madre mía, sí que le quedaban pequeños. Lo peor, fue desviar la mirada de abajo, porque arriba no le esperaba algo mucho peor… “Joder –pensó- Draco… tiene la edad de tu hijo, contrólate”  
-Es mejor que ni siquiera intente metérmela –dijo Albus sacándolo de su entumecimiento.  
-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó inmediatamente azorado.  
-La camiseta, que es mejor que ni lo intente, voy a romperla, le echaré el hechizo antes…  
Draco asintió como un autómata.  
Cuando terminaron de vestirse, salieron fuera y se dirigieron al campo.  
Lo primero que hizo Draco, fue elevarse, se puso a mirar a los lados y a echar hechizos para que las pelotas no salieran y los muggles no pudieran verlos. Luego bajó inmediatamente a donde estaba Albus y este se acercó a él.  
-¿Cuál es su posición favorita? –escuchó que le decía.  
-¿Cómo? –preguntó, de nuevo mal interpretando al chico.  
-¿Qué de qué quiere jugar? –Le aclaró- Podemos hacer un uno a uno de buscadores o de cazador vs. guardián… yo normalmente soy golpeador, así que me da igual…  
-Ah, juguemos a buscar.  
Iba a tener que comenzar a controlarse, o el chico pensaría que era retrasado o algo…  
Albus asintió y subió en su escoba.  
Estuvieron un rato dando vueltas buscando la maldita pelota dorada. Draco se dio cuenta de que el joven no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Tuvo que decirse a sí mismo, al menos quince veces, que tan solo era porque vigilaba sus movimientos por el quidditch. Pero la maldita serpiente no paraba de volar a su alrededor y lucirse. Jodida libido. El sábado saldría sin falta, ¿Qué clase de gilipollez tenía en la cabeza para andar mirando a un niño? “Bueno, no es tan niño…” “Joder, tiene diecisiete años, igual que Scorpius” “pero míralo, su cuerpo ya no es el de un niño” “no, ni lo intentes… no lo mires” “Si es que parece algo mayor… Potter a su edad sí que parecía un niño” “Esa es otra, es el hijo de Harry Potter… ¿quieres que te arranque los huevos y los cocine en su salsa? Incluso podría mandarte a Azkaban, es el jefe de los aurores”  
Estuvo un rato más dándole vueltas hasta que Albus lo tiró de su escoba y ambos cayeron al suelo.  
-Lo siento, señor Malfoy –decía el chico realmente afectado- le dije que iba para allá, pero creo que no me oyó…  
-Ha sido culpa mía, no te preocupes… -le calmó- estaba pensando en cosas que he dejado en casa sin hacer y no estaba atento. Será mejor que volvamos, he recordado que tengo varios asuntos pendientes.  
Se dio cuenta de que parecía desilusionado, pero es que tan solo le faltaba tener una erección delante de él. No quería arriesgarse, ya era demasiado verlo montado en la escoba con el estrecho uniforme de quidditch.  
Se dirigieron a la mansión, y se metió corriendo en su despacho como un desesperado. Esperaba no volver a verlo en lo que le quedaba de día.  
Tuvo suerte, y su deseo se cumplió. No lo vio aquella noche, y al día siguiente al ser sábado, y no tener clases Scorpius, desde temprano salieron a pasar el día fuera. Según Scorpius irían a ver a los Potter a decir que todo estaba bien, de compras y a almorzar.  
Draco, aprovechó para descargar algo de “frustración”, llamó a Blaise y pasaron la noche juntos. Follar con Blaise siempre le había calmado y dejado vencido, pero aquella vez, le dejó más bien indiferente. Hasta el mismo Zabini le comentó que aquella no había sido su noche.  
No sabia que le pasaba, quizás, se estaba obsesionando con el tema de Albus Potter, a lo mejor solo es una tontería y él le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas. Sí. Lo más probable es que fuera eso; seguro que la semana siguiente la pasaba tranquilo y sin alteraciones. Se quedó dormido bastante contento, pensando que todo lo que había pasado con el muchacho de pelo azabache, era tan solo imaginaciones suyas.  
Pero todo se le fue al garete cuando se despertó pasadas las cuatro de la mañana totalmente mojado. Se había corrido… en un sueño. Donde aparecía Albus Potter. En su cama. Desnudo. Y él nunca lo había visto desnudo. Merlín… eso no podía estar bien…  
En el sueño, el pequeño de los Potter se subía a su cama gateando llamándole “Señor Malfoy” y relamiéndose. Después, se había puesto a horcajadas sobre él, había comenzado a quitarse la camiseta y a besarle el pecho y el cuello… ¡Ya! No iba a seguir pensando en el maldito sueño… no cuando su polla pedía el segundo asalto.  
El domingo los chicos se despertaron bastante tarde y cuando estaba dirigiéndose a tomar el té, los vio dirigirse al jardín, los saludó y se los quedó mirando mientras avanzaban. Juró que el maldito niño se volvió al menos tres veces a mirarlo, pero… ¿y si había notado las miradas que él mismo le dirigía?  
La cosa no pareció calmarse a medida que avanzaba la semana.  
El jueves, amaneció bastante soleado. Aun tenía cosas que tratar, así que aprovechó para acercarse a su lugar favorito.  
Justo detrás de la casa, al norte, había construido un porche el cual daba a la piscina. Le encantaba sentarse fuera, bajo una enorme sombrilla y trabajar allí. Le alcanzaba el cálido sol lo suficiente como para mantenerlo a una temperatura muy agradable sin que llegase a pasar calor.  
Se sentó y puso sus papeles sobre la mesa para trabajar.  
Apenas llevaba un par de horas en la tarea, cuando Scorpius y Albus aparecieron corriendo y se tiraron a la piscina provocando que se mojase un poco.  
-Chicos, tened cuidado, me vais a estropear el trabajo –gritó mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía las pocas gotas de agua que habían caído sobre su camiseta. Sí, en verano y en su jardín, se permitía llevar camisetas e incluso pantalones cortos.  
¡A la mierda el trabajo! Ese niño del demonio no paraba de salir y pasearse en bañador delante de él. Al principio pensó que eran alucinaciones suyas, pero comenzaba a pensar, que quizás, el chico también lo buscaba. Al menos le lanzó un par de sonrisillas que a él le parecieron coquetas. Pero podría ser… a lo mejor tan solo intentaba ser simpático con el padre de su amigo. El padre de su amigo, el cual sabía que era gay, al que llevaba conociendo seis años y al que nunca le había dirigido esa clase de miradas. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse de ese modo?  
La forma en que sus brazos se tensaban mientras se apoyaba en el borde para salir de la piscina no tenía hipnotizado. Las gotas de agua resbalándole por el torso embobado.  
Durante unos minutos los chicos estuvieron cuchicheando y luego Albus salió fuera y entró dentro de la casa.  
Entonces se dedicó a mirar como Scorpius buceaba. Su hijo no era muy bueno en los deportes, o al menos, no tanto como su amigo, pero parecía defenderse bastante bien bajo el líquido elemento.  
Estuvo un rato mirando como se metía hasta el fondo y parecía buscar algo. Draco se extrañó, llevaba bastantes minutos bajo el agua. Se levantó y se acercó al borde de la piscina. El pelo rubio de su hijo se movía al compás del agua, pero él parecía no hacerlo. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el fondo, pero estaba quieto. Volvió a pensar que llevaba demasiado tiempo hundido, y se preocupó. Al siguiente minuto (o al menos, eso pensó él) su angustia lo sobrepasó, se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos y saltó dentro de la piscina, bajó al fondo y arrastró a su hijo hasta la superficie. Justo al llegar arriba, un gran pitido se oyó y unos números rojos aparecieron en el borde.  
-¡Joder, papá… -dijo Scorpius cuando pudo sacar la cabeza- iba a batir mi propio record!  
-¿De qué hablas? Casi te ahogas… -Scorpius comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Draco elevó una ceja escéptico.  
-Papá –dijo arrastrando la palabra- he comido branquialgas, no iba a ahogarme, Albus y yo intentamos ver cuánto aguantábamos…  
-Pero… yo vi usar al padre de Albus branquialgas, y le salieron aletas y otras cosas…  
-Ya –se oyó desde detrás, Draco se dio la vuelta para ver a Albus aparecer, desde dentro de la piscina también se tenía una buena panorámica –pero mi tío Neville está patentando estas, tan solo te hacen aparecer las branquias, y me dio para que las probásemos –llevaba un puñado en las manos y se las mostró, luego las dejó sobre el borde y se tiró de cabeza al agua elegantemente. ¡Maldito mocoso exhibicionista!  
Se acercó a ambos Malfoy y mirando a Scorp divertido, le dijo:  
-Has perdido, vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo –lo agarró fuerte y le hizo descender bajo el agua.  
Cuando la cabeza del más pequeño desapareció de la vista, Albus miró a Draco y le sonrió de lado, inmediatamente después se humedeció los labios para en último lugar morderse ligeramente el inferior.  
“¡Toma ya!, te ha soltado el arsenal completo –pensó Draco- Merlín, esto no puede ser sano…”  
Scorpius emergió y le dijo que se quedara con ellos allí dentro, dudó al principio, pero luego pensó que delante de su hijo, no intentaría nada.  
Pegó la espalda al borde de la piscina y se quedó un rato relajado, incluso cerró los ojos oyendo el murmullo y los juegos de los chicos.  
A los pocos minutos un ruido a su espalda le llamó la atención y se giró para ver como el elfo doméstico se asomaba por allí.  
-Amo Scorpius –dijo con su voz aguda- tiene una llamada por red flu.  
-¿Quién es? –preguntó este extrañado.  
-Dice que es la señorita Cristine.  
Albus soltó una risa irónica, y Scorpius lo miró mal.  
-¿Quién es esa chica? –le preguntó a su hijo.  
\- Papá, pues una chica, una amiga… ¿quién va a ser? –titubeó mientras salía apresurado y cogía una toalla.  
-Usted la llamaría novia, –añadió Albus mirándolo- Scorp, amiga… yo la llamo parásito rastrero.  
Vaya, al parecer, no le caía bien la tal Cristine…  
No hacía ni diez minutos que Scorp se había marchado, cuando al abrir los ojos, vio a Albus muy cerca de él.  
-Hola –le dijo simplemente. Draco inmediatamente miró a su alrededor- no hay nadie más, estamos solos –añadió el muchacho.  
Se quedó impávido. El chico estaba demasiado cerca y lo miraba de una forma arrebatadora, no hacía más que pasear su mirada de sus labios a sus ojos. Se preguntó en qué momento había comenzado aquello y porque había tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Estaba claro lo que el chico quería… y él, pensando que estaba enfermo. Probablemente llevara todo aquel tiempo insinuándosele.  
Cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca para sus nervios, le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo.  
-¿Qué haces Albus? –le preguntó intentando contener la voz.  
-¿Qué cree? –Dijo apartando la mano- no se piense que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me mira. Cree que soy un niño, pero no lo soy.  
-Da igual, para mi lo eres, y esto no está bien. Apártate –añadió volviendo a empujarlo más significativamente que otra cosa.  
-No, no lo soy, y no sé qué tiene esto tiene de malo… me gusta, y yo sé que le gusto a usted, lo noto. No le estoy pidiendo nada…  
-Joder, Albus, que te conozco desde los once años… Merlín… esto no está bien…  
-¿Es por Scorpius? Él no tiene porque enterarse… le juro que no voy a comportarme como un niñato, sé de que van estas cosas… y no voy a pedirle nada después…  
Draco lo miró a los ojos. Su cara estaba llena de pequeñas gotas de agua y… “¡joder, estaba para comérselo!” Era como un pastel al que tan solo tienes que quitarle el papel que trae antes de darle el primer bocado.  
Albus aprovechando la duda en los ojos del mayor, acercó sus labios y lo besó suavemente.  
Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Draco.  
-¡Para! –volvió a detenerlo –Scorpius podría venir en cualquier momento.  
-No se preocupe, podría estar hablando con Crisitine por horas, los conozco –añadió antes de volver a besarlo.  
-No, no, no… Albus, por favor… eres un crio… no sabes nada…  
-Deje de decir eso, ¿Quiere ver como sí se algo?  
Draco alzó una ceja y abrió ligeramente la boca, cuando el chico atacó su cuello y luego su clavícula. Luego siguió bajando y succionando por su pecho. Draco, que aun tenía la espalda pegada a la pared de la piscina, se elevó un poco hasta que apoyó los brazos en el borde. Albus aprovechó para bajar con su boca aun más abajo, pero el agua casi lo cubría.  
-Ahora, voy a enseñarle la única utilidad que yo le encuentro a las plantas del tío Neville –dijo antes de sumergirse por completo en el agua.  
Dio un grito ahogado cuando sintió aquello en su polla. ¡Joder, por Merlín y todo su séquito! Jamás le habían hecho una mamada bajo el agua, y que lo detuviese el mismo Potter en persona, porque aquello era impresionante. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Bueno, ya se la estaba chupando, al menos que acabase, si lo asesinaba el cara rajada, que lo hiciese con razón.  
-Papá –oyó detrás, e inmediatamente volvió la cabeza lo que pudo. Scorpius estaba asomado a la puerta y tapaba el teléfono ese con la palma de su mano, internamente, rezó para que no se moviese de allí, si salía fuera vería a Albus bajo el agua…- he pasado la llamada al móvil, -continuó- dile a Al que estoy arriba hablando con Cristine, y anda, entretenlo un rato, esto me llevará bastante tiempo –estuvo a punto de reír ante la sugerencia.  
Scorpius se fue por donde había aparecido hablando bastante alterado por el móvil, y Draco pensó, que al menos, estaba entreteniendo a su amigo como le había pedido. No pensó mucho más, ya que lo que tenía entre las piernas estaba reclamando su atención y volvió a ello con todos sus sentidos. Eso sí, antes cerró todas las puertas que daban al porche con un silencioso hechizo.  
Cuando la cabeza del chico apareció sobre el agua, Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y se tiró sobre sus labios. Albus inmediatamente, lo agarró por la cintura y profundizó el beso.  
Él nunca había estado con un hombre antes de los veinticinco, así que nunca había tocado a alguien tan joven. El cuerpo bajo sus manos se sentía fuerte y suave, pero sobre todo, resbaladizo por el agua. Oía a albus gemir sobre su boca y eso lo hizo ponerse aun más duro, si es que era posible. Le metió una pierna entre las suyas, lo que provocó que el chico se pegase aun más a su cuerpo. Podía notar su erección sobre el muslo, así que bajó su mano y se la metió por el bañador. ¡Por Merlín! Estaba aun más duro que él. Supuso que porque sus experiencias serían muy escasas. Eso lo hizo excitarse aun más, era un crio, lo llevaría a donde quisiera, como quisiera, él llevaba el mando. Lo agarró de las caderas, y dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, lo empotró contra la pared de la piscina y Albus se enganchó a él con sus piernas.  
La cosa estaba pasando unos límites. Aquello le estaba gustando muchísimo, pero no iba a llegar al final con él, seguramente, iba a ser su primera vez, y por muy caliente que estuviese, no quería ser él. Cuando Albus le bajó el bañador, paró.  
-Creo que ya es suficiente –le dijo separándolo con trabajo.  
-¿Qué? ni hablar… -añadió arrugando el entrecejo. Luego lo agarró por la nuca y lo atrajo hacía si para besarle el cuello.  
-Vamos, Albus – pidió casi sin ganas, Merlín, no podía separarse de ese niño, lo tenía demasiado excitado- no llegaremos más lejos…  
-Quiero que me folle –le dijo mientras perdía sus manos por el cuerpo del rubio –aquí y ahora –esas palabras provocaron lo mismo que el beso que le dio al principio.  
-Joder. Cuando tu padre venga pidiendo sangre, le diré la boquita que tienes, maldito mocoso.  
-No le he oído quejarse de mi boca hace un momento –añadió algo arrogante – y además, aquí nada más estamos usted y yo, y créame, no suelo contarle a mi padre este tipo de cosas…  
-Por Merlín, deja de hablarme de usted, me haces sentir más viejo…  
-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? –preguntó dubitativo.  
-Me dices que te folle, pero no te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre… eres muy rarito.  
Albus sonrió y volvió a besarlo.  
Estuvieron un rato más jugueteando y tocándose, hasta que el chico parecía ansioso y le pedía más.  
-¿Es tu primera vez, cierto? –dijo adivinando la respuesta.  
-Sí, pero he jugado antes, ¿me entiendes?  
-No… -el chico apretó las piernas donde tenía atrapadas sus caderas.  
-No es lo primero que va a entrar ahí… ¿ahora?  
-Sí, si…  
Aprovechando la postura, alineó al chico, dijo los hechizos de rigor y comenzó a penetrarlo muy, muy despacio. Pensó que no le estaba haciendo daño, porque no decía nada, pero luego miró su cara y comprendió que tan solo se hacía el fuerte.  
-Si te duele puedes decirlo, no hay problema -no supo si respondió, porque cuando hundió su polla, el cuerpo se le derritió- Oh, joder…  
Intentó no dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones que estaba teniend, porque no quería hacerle daño y si seguía así, comenzaría a embestirlo una y otra vez. Despacio volvió a salir y a entrar. Parecía que era verdad eso de que había estado “jugando” ya que no le costaba mucho trabajo aquel vaivén.  
A las pocas estocadas, Albus, soltó el primer gemido de placer, y Draco decidió que ya era hora de dar rienda suelta a sus cuerpos. Comenzó a penetrarlo más rápido y más duro.  
-Dios, esto es mejor que cualquier cosa que haya hecho… -dijo contra su cuello.  
-Todavía no has visto nada, pequeño –le contestó Draco sonriendo.  
No quiso ser muy brusco, así que mantuvo el ritmo; pero tan solo de oír los jadeos y los gemidos de Albus, estaba acercándose peligrosamente al clímax. Jamás imagino que aquello iba a ser tan caliente. El cuerpo del chico, fibroso y mojado, se resbalaba y apretaba contra él, sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo y eso sin quitar la mirada de su cara, con esa boca entre abierta, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, esos labios dejando escapar aquellos melodiosos gruñidos y jadeos.  
Entonces, se acordó de que aun no lo había tocado y deslizó su mano por entre sus vientres tomando la erección de Albus y comenzando a masturbarle.  
-Joder, esto es demasiado –dijo, y apenas unos instantes después se corrió sobre su mano –lo siento –se apresuró a decir.  
-Es normal, no te preocupes.  
Draco pensó que quizás ahora a Albus dejaría de gustarle, así que se apresuró para acabar pronto, pero a los pocos minutos volvía a tenerla dura. Benditos diecisiete años…  
Pero él no los tenía, así que terminó corriéndose al poco rato.  
Draco limpió la piscina y a ambos y salieron fuera. Notó que el chico estaba un poco azorado, probablemente, no sabría que decirle o como mirarle. Tomó el mando, al fin y al cabo, él era el adulto allí.  
-Mira, Albus – dijo cuando ambos ya estaban listos para salir de allí- nadie puede enterarse de esto, así que en cuanto crucemos esa puerta, volveremos a tratarnos como siempre, como si esto no hubiese pasado, ¿de acuerdo? –el chico asintió enseguida.  
Durante la cena de aquella noche todo fue bien. Draco se quedó bastante contento, al final el chico tenía razón. Ni una mirada significativa, ni una palabra fuera de lugar, ni una frase con doble sentido; nada. Se alegró, pero esperó que siguiera así, ya que aquello era casi como una bomba de relojería, e intuía que tarde o temprano, terminaría explotándole en la cara.  
La mañana del lunes, mientras Scorpius estaba en sus tareas de finanzas, Albus asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho.  
-Buenos días –dijo sonriéndole- me ha dicho Scorp que tenías la mañana libre, me preguntaba si te apetecería hacer algo…  
Draco lo miró un momento de arriba abajo, ¿Qué si le apetecía? Decir que sí habría sido quedarse corto, hacía tres noches que soñaba con el polvo que habían echado en la piscina.  
-Pasa –le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.  
Albus entró y se quedó de pie esperando las instrucciones del mayor, mientras este se adelantó y cerró la puerta del despacho.  
Inmediatamente después, se acercó con lentitud y le puso una mano en el pecho empujándolo hasta que cayó al sofá, después se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. Albus se separó un momento.  
-Yo no venía buscando esto… Lo juro –dijo de repente. Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Ah, no? –Se levantó inmediatamente y el chico lo hizo después- lo siento… pensé que…  
-Vine porque Scorp me dijo que intentara sacarlo del despacho… pero… -entonces su mirada cambió, dio un par de pasos y se pegó a su cuerpo; comenzó a juguetear con su corbata- no vine buscando esto porqué pensé que no querrías, te dije que no te pediría más. Pero si eres tú el que lo quiere, no voy a negártelo –y dicho eso, tiró de su corbata y comenzó a besarlo.  
¿Por qué aquel crio podía encenderlo de esa forma? ¿Podría ser porque era algo “prohibido”? no solo era el mejor amigo de su hijo (el cual lo mataría en cuanto se enterase) sino que además, era el hijo de una de las personas a las que menos soportaba en el mundo… le iban a llover palos por todas partes. Bueno, menos por la polla, por ahí lo único que sentía era una mano caliente y juguetona.  
Por Merlín y todos los magos famosos (incluido Potter) ese niño era puro nervio y pasión. Lo besaba con ganas, con desesperación. Recordaba cuando tenía su edad y se imaginaba a si mismo con el mismo ímpetu.  
-Siéntate –le ordenó autoritario Albus.  
Draco obedeció y en cuanto lo hizo, se sentó sobre él como minutos antes él mismo lo hiciera. En cuanto estuvo sobre sus piernas, el rubio le metió ambas manos por la parte de atrás del pantalón y comenzó a apretarle, su culo era perfecto y aquellos pantalones vaqueros gastados le quedaban de vicio.  
-Estás tan bueno… -jadeó el chico mientras le devoraba el cuello e intentaba desabrocharle la camisa a la vez.  
Jamás había oído esa expresión refiriéndose a él, pero tampoco había estado antes con algo parecido a un adolescente. Joven… tenía diecisiete, no quince…  
-Vamos –le dijo quedamente- quítate la ropa, Albus.  
El chico dejó de tocar el cuerpo del mayor y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Draco aprovechó para recorrer el todo torso y posar sus manos sobre las caderas del chico, su piel era tan tersa y caliente…  
-Los pantalones también –pidió- quiero todo fuera.  
Se levantó, se quitó lo que le quedaba y volvió a sentarse sobre él.  
-Así, joder –dijo por ultimo mientras paseaba sus manos por los muslos del joven.  
Después, volvió a besarle en la boca mientras sus manos viajaban de un lado a otro, era como un niño en una tienda de caramelos, no sabía dónde poner su atención, si en sus piernas, su culo o su entrepierna. El chico tampoco se quedaba atrás, le había desabrochado y quitado la camisa y jugaba con todo lo que encontraba. Después, le abrió el pantalón y jugueteó con su erección.  
Mientras Draco le comía la mandíbula y el cuello se dio cuenta de que Albus intentaba envestirse y aquello le hizo jadear. Lo miró a los ojos sujetándole la cara con ambas manos.  
-¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te folle? –le preguntó.  
El moreno lo miró algo azorado y tan solo asintió. Draco alcanzó su varita y lanzó un par de hechizos mientras sujetaba su polla, luego, Albus prácticamente se sentó sobre ella.  
Después de un par de estocadas tentativas, el más joven, comenzó a subir y bajar y Draco perdió completamente el norte. Lo tenía sujeto por las caderas mientras veía su polla perderse dentro del chico. Ni en mil años ni con todas las palabras de todos los idiomas que sabía, tendría suficiente para describir lo que en su cuerpo estaba pasando en ese momento.  
-Más rápido –pidió el chico.  
Como él no podía hacer mucho de esa forma, se salió de él y ambos se levantaron del sofá. Lo acercó al escritorio y lo puso de cara a este, luego le arqueó la espalda y le abrió las piernas.  
-Así puedo ir todo lo rápido que quieras… -dijo pegándole la boca a la oreja por detrás.  
Volvió a penetrarlo con fuerza y comenzó a darle rápidas estocadas. El ruido de su cadera chocando contra él lo estaba perforando, los gemidos del chico también.  
-Sí –decía entre jadeos- no pares, quiero más… -Albus se dobló completamente dejando ambos antebrazos sobre el escritorio- oh, joder…  
Draco se echó sobre él y comenzó a morderle los hombros y la nuca. Tenía una mano sobre la cadera y la otra enredada en la espesa cabellera negra. De vez en cuando echaba la vista abajo para ver su polla enterrarse una y otra vez.  
Cuando sintió que iba a correrse, lo envistió con más fuerza y oyó el grito de Albus mientras se venía también.  
Se salió de él y se separó algo jadeante aun por el esfuerzo. Se dejó caer en el sofá y al instante, Albus a su lado, hizo lo mismo.  
-¿Quién dijo que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas? –preguntó mirándolo y sonriendo con la cara completamente roja y húmeda de sudor.  
La cosa no se quedó ahí. Durante los días siguientes, Albus fue a ver a Draco a su despacho siempre que Scorpius tenía clases, aunque no eran allí donde finalmente terminaban…  
El domingo al medio día, sin embargo, fue Scorpius quién acudió a su despacho con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
-Papá –dijo arrastrando la palabra, síntoma en opinión de Draco, de algo muy claro…  
-¿Qué quieres, hijo?  
-Jo –se quejó- ¿Cómo sabes que venía a pedirte algo? –Draco alzó una ceja- está bien… Mañana viene Michael, ¿lo recuerdas?, te hablé de él; se quedará hasta el miércoles. ¿No podrías decirle al profesor de economía que no viniera esos tres días? –Draco volvió a mirarlo escéptico- ¿por favor? –añadió poniendo cara de cachorrito.  
-Está bien… -habló como si aquello le costase trabajo- pero no vuelvas a pedírmelo en todo el mes, en agosto nos iremos de vacaciones y no puedes perder más el tiempo…  
-Gracias papá –dijo dándole un beso y un abrazo antes de salir del despacho.  
Durante aquellos tres días, Draco se dedicó a ver a los chicos hacer cosas por la ventana. Vale… quizás se dedicaba a ver a Albus hacer cosas.  
Ni el lunes ni el martes acudió a su despacho, obviamente, si Scorpius no tenía clases y además estaba aquel otro chico, no iba a ir a buscarlo… pero sintió algo que le era desconocido… lo echaba de menos de una forma que no sabía si estaba bien, porque lo que más añoraba, era tenerlo sobre él, después de que lo hicieran, cuando Albus sonriente, le contaba alguna cosa con tanta alegría e intensidad que parecía que había descubierto la piedra filosofal. Eso lo cautivaba de una forma que le hacía tener miedo. Tenía sus ojos azules tan brillantes cuando le hablaba, que estuvo un día entero mirando si con su hijo tenía la misma mirada, pero pudo respirar tranquilo al encontrarla solo con él.  
No habían hablado mucho del tema, pero cuando Draco se puso aquella mañana del miércoles en su despacho a descansar para desayunar, lo pensó y cayó en la cuenta de que quisiese o no, estaba pasando.  
Albus y él follaban… pero no solo era eso. No cuando después, la mayoría de las veces, se comían a besos una vez habían terminado. No cuando el día que Scorpius salió a hacer unos trámites, Albus se quedó dormido sobre su pecho. No cuando llevaba tres días ansioso por volver a tenerlo bajo él en su cama.  
La puerta del despacho se abrió y su taza de té tintineó un segundo. Scorpius, muy sonriente y misterioso, entró y se sentó en el sofá en el que Albus y él lo hicieron aquella mañana hacía ya más de una semana. Por primera vez, sintió remordimientos de lo que estaba haciendo.  
-¿Qué pasa, Scorpius? –preguntó llevándose la taza a la boca. Bebió- ¿Qué te tiene con esa cara de haber roto alguna cosa cara?  
-He tramado algo… -dijo muy sonriente- si te preguntan Al o Mike luego, diles que estaba hablando con Cristine, ¿vale?  
-¿Qué has hecho? –inquirió más serio esta vez.  
-No es nada malo, no te preocupes. Es que Mike me dijo al finalizar el curso que le gustaba Albus. Al y él estaban juntos en el equipo de quidditch, y Al ya me había dicho que… pues, que Mike estaba muy bueno y eso… -añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco- y pensé que ya que ninguno de los dos se decidía… -Scorpius torció la boca- los he dejado solos en mi habitación… a ver si pasa algo… ya sabes…  
Draco se contuvo para no escupir todo el té. Nunca había pensado que su hijo era un entrometido, que lo era, pero nunca le había afectado; normalmente solía hacerle gracia. Como aquella vez que le dijo a Blaise que Theodore preguntaba por él cuando venía a casa… pero aquello era otra cosa, chicos de diecisiete años haciéndolo en la habitación de su pequeño… no podía consentirlo…  
-Ve ahora mismo a tu cuarto y saca a esos dos de allí. Ya. –dijo sin esconder su contrariedad.  
-Pero papá… espera un poco, solo llevan media hora… -Draco lo miró- estuve en el jardín un rato, pero me aburrí y vine a ver qué hacías.  
-¿Y… no te importa que hagan algo en tu propia habitación? –intentó tirar de otra baza, a ver qué tal.  
-Es Al. Si fuese otro me molestaría, pero no por él. Es mi mejor amigo y sé que él también haría algo así por mí.  
Otra carga más pesada se instaló en el estómago de Draco al oír aquello.  
Al final, terminó convenciendo a su hijo y fue a buscar a sus amigos.  
Estuvo inquieto durante el resto de la mañana y a la hora del almuerzo fue al comedor con los chicos. No solía hacerlo, pero necesitaba saber algo.  
Cuando entró y se sentó, el único que se extrañó fue Scorpius; Albus y Mike estaban ambos tan azorados que apenas alzaron la cabeza para saludarlo. Lo que hizo que Draco se retorciese en su asiento nada más sentarse. Durante la comida estuvo atento a cada mirada de los chicos. Pero no pudo ver nada. Tan solo que, ni se miraban entre ellos, ni Albus lo miraba a él.  
Apenas comió y volvió a su despacho en cuanto había pasado un rato prudencial.  
Casi estaba anocheciendo cuando su puerta fue golpeada con suavidad. Después de un “adelante”, Albus Potter, se asomó tímidamente por ella.  
Ambos se miraron un segundo. Albus se dio cuenta de que Draco lo sabía en cuanto le desvió la mirada. Draco supo que Albus sabía que lo sabía en cuanto volvió a alzarla.  
-Lo siento… -fue lo primero que dijo- yo… no pude evitarlo… fue culpa de Mike, lo juro, pero Scorp ya le había dicho que me gustaba…  
-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación –Draco se levantó de su mesa y se dio la vuelta. Detrás tenía su mini-bar.  
-Pero, yo… estaba algo dormido, era temprano y él se me tiró encima…  
-Te estoy diciendo que no necesitas excusas… tú y yo no somos nada.  
-Pensé que era así la primera vez, porque creía que iba a ser la única, pero después de todo, yo…  
-Es normal que quieras experimentar, además con chicos de tu edad. No te molestaré más…  
-Tú no me molestas, y yo no quiero acabar con esto. Perdóname, no volverá a pasar. No quiero chicos de mi edad… quiero volver a hacerlo contigo…  
-Lo hubieses pensado antes, Albus. Sinceramente, ya no eres un niño, tus actos tienen consecuencias. Si querías seguir adelante conmigo como dices… ¿Por qué te has acostado con ese chico?  
Albus abrió los ojos como platos.  
-¿De qué hablas? Yo no me he acostado con Mike. Jamás lo haría, ni siquiera me gusta, además…  
Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Entonces de que demonios estás hablando? –preguntó ahora mirándolo a los ojos. Albus bajó la mirada.  
-Scorpius le dijo que me gustaba e intentó… bueno, ya sabes -Draco se escandalizó- le dije que no quería, pero él insistía, me decía que no fuese tímido, que Scorpius se lo había contado todo… yo… terminé golpeándolo, pero no pude evitarlo se tiró sobre mi y prácticamente me metió la lengua hasta la garganta, además de que intentó meter su mano en mis pantalones…  
-Voy a matar a ese niñato… -dijo Draco soltando la copa en la mesa. Albus rió bajito- ¿se puede saber de que te ríes ahora?  
-Niñato… ¿así me llamas a mi también? –preguntó algo más relajado.  
-Sabes que no… -volvió a tranquilizarse y bebió un poco- Scorpius tiene la culpa de esto… le he dicho muchas veces que no se meta en la vida de los demás…  
-Él no sabía que podría pasar eso, no le digas nada. Además, se llevó un buen derechazo. Y duelen, dale las gracias a mi tío Ron.  
Draco se acercó a la mesa apoyándose sin llegar a sentarse, abrió los brazos y Albus se terminó de pegar a él.  
-Estaba deseando que Mike se fuera… -susurró- tenia ganas de volver aquí.  
-¿Tanto te gusta venir a mi despacho? –preguntó algo risueño.  
Albus elevó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Me refería a tus brazos.  
Draco se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus labios pudiesen llegar a los del chico, se dieron un beso suave pero intenso, que fue interrumpido por algo que el rubio sintió en su muslo.  
-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó bastante curioso.  
-Es mi móvil, Scorpius ha vuelto de dejar a Mike en el traslador que lo llevaría a su casa. Es menor, aun no puede aparecerse –Draco, que aun lo tenía abrazado, le apretó antes de dejarlo marchar- creo que ya no podremos vernos hasta mañana –dijo con lo que al rubio le pareció una sonrisa triste.  
Terminó sus tareas antes de irse a dormir y cuando salió del despacho casi a media noche, no se oía nada en toda la mansión.  
Entró a su habitación y se metió en la ducha directamente. El agua fría en la que se internó, le ayudó a bajar lo cargada que tenía la cabeza. Llevaba días sin salir de entre sus documentos y sus cuentas y no había tenido ni una pequeña distracción.  
Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama a leer.  
No había pasado ni media hora, cuando la puerta de su habitación, como hubo pasado por la tarde con la de su despacho, se abrió despacio para dejar paso a una cabellera de pelo negro azabache.  
-¿Estás dormido? –preguntó quedamente Albus. Draco sonrió.  
-No, pasa. ¿Qué haces aquí? –se interesó, puesto que era la primera vez que venía a su habitación de noche.  
-Estaba aburrido. Scorpius se fue a dormir temprano por sus clases y pensé que estarías despierto aun, siempre sueles acostarte tarde.  
El chico fue rápido hasta la cama y se tiró sobre ella al lado del rubio. Este inmediatamente, echó un encantamiento a la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar ni oírles.  
-Deja eso, estás todo el día enganchado a libros y papeles… ¿hasta en tus ratos libres te dedicas a leer? –preguntó mirándolo aburrido.  
-No, en mis ratos libres –dijo cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesita- meto en mi cama a una pequeña serpiente y juego con ella.  
-Espero que eso de pequeña serpiente vaya por ti… -contestó acercándose a él.  
Draco comenzó a reírse y se tumbó sobre Albus, quien inmediatamente comenzó a besarlo.  
Quince minutos después, la sábana de la cama bajaba y subía al ritmo de las embestidas de Draco, el cual se dejaba caer en ese momento para morder la nuca, el cuello y los hombros del chico que tenía jadeando justo debajo.  
La espalda de Albus estaba perlada de sudor y sus manos apretaban la tela bajo ellas con fuerza. Las de Draco, el cual estaba apoyado sobre las mismas, reposaban a cada lado del cuerpo del moreno. Al estaba completamente tumbado boca abajo así que le era imposible llegar hasta su erección, pero sabía que no necesitaba eso para terminar, el chico solía correrse la mayoría de las veces mientras él le embestía.  
-¡Ah, Draco!… -decía entre jadeos- ¡sí! hace días que necesitaba esto… ¡Ah, merlín!, voy a terminar dentro de nada, lo juro… ¡ah!, no puedo más… ¡Draco!  
-¡Draco!, ¡Draco!  
Ambos voltearon la cabeza a la vez.  
-Mierda, mierda, mierda –repetía el susodicho mientras se levantaba y se ponía unos pantalones –espera aquí un segundo y lo soluciono.  
Albus se giró dentro de la cama asustado y se enrolló en la sábana. Se levantó cuando oyó la voz de Draco y la de otro hombre.  
-¿Con quién estas? –preguntó Blaise desde la chimenea de la antesala que tenía su habitación.  
-Sh –chistó- cállate, mañana hablamos.  
-Y una mierda, estás follándote a alguien… y yo que venía precisamente a eso. Dime quien es…  
-Blaise –dijo volviendo la cabeza un segundo- no es el momento, mañana nos vemos.  
-Vamos, Draco… dímelo… además, ¿no están tu hijo y el pequeño de Potter ahí? ¿Has metido a un tío teniendo a los niños en casa? –Blaise parecía indignado- creía que yo no podía quedarme ahí para que Scorpius no supiera que estábamos juntos, y ahora, te traes a Merlín sabe quién y lo metes en tu cama.  
-Venga, que no tengo ganas de hablar ahora. Mañana, por favor…  
-Está bien, pero quiero detalles…  
Draco cerró la chimenea del todo y se volvió a su habitación, la cual, estaba vacía.  
Esperó diez minutos por si volvía, cosa que por supuesto, no ocurrió.  
Se tumbó en la cama y pensó que ya hablaría con él al día siguiente, pero tampoco pudo concentrarse y dormir, así que después de dar más vueltas que un tío vivo, se puso la bata y salió al pasillo.  
Llegó a la puerta de Albus y golpeó. Nadie contestó. Por un momento pensó que quizás seguiría dormido, así que se dio la vuelta. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y entró.  
La cama, y la habitación, en general, estaban vacías. Ni rastro del niño. Suspiró y salió fuera, esperaba que no hubiese ido a ningún sitio…  
Lo buscó durante un par de minutos hasta que una idea asaltó su mente.  
Entró despacio, intentando que la puerta no produjese ningún sonido. Y ahí estaban. Ambos acurrucados en la cama de Scorpius. Su niño tenía el brazo echado sobre el moreno, quien tenía el pelo algo húmedo. Supuso que se habría dado una ducha antes de meterse en la cama de su hijo. Se sentó a la orilla, y los contempló dormir. Echó un hechizo para que el pelo de Albus se secara por completo y antes de irse acarició y besó la cabellera rubia. Scorpius se revolvió un poco y abrió un ojo con trabajo.  
-¿Qué pasa papá? –preguntó con la voz tomada por el sueño.  
-Nada, cielo, sigue durmiendo –le aconsejó.  
Scorpius en cambio, se enderezó y restregó los ojos.  
-Albus se vino hace un rato aquí a dormir -susurró al ver que miraba a su amigo- no sé qué le habrá pasado, pero creo que es mi culpa… estropeé las cosas entre Mike y él, estaba algo mal cuando llegó, pero no me dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acomodó a mi lado. No lo mencionó cuando Mike se marchó esta tarde… ¿crees que estará enfadado conmigo?  
-Seguro que no, no te preocupes –le tranquilizó-. He oído un ruido y pensé que estabas levantado, siento haberte despertado. Sigue durmiendo aún queda para que amanezca.  
Scorpius sonrió a su padre y le besó antes de meterse en la cama e intentar dormir de nuevo.  
A la mañana siguiente, fue Scorpius quien irrumpió en su despacho, en vez de Albus como era costumbre, además, lo hizo como un torbellino.  
-¡Papá! –Dijo algo alterado- Albus está enfadado conmigo, quiere irse a su casa. Le he pedido disculpas por lo de Mike, dice que no es por eso, pero tiene que ser, porque no ha pasado nada más entre nosotros. No quiero que se marche, y menos así. Por favor, dame otro día más sin clases, necesito convencerle para que se quede…  
-Mira, Scorpius, haremos una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? –Scorpius asintió- vete a clases, yo hablaré con él. Lo convenceré de que se quede. Ya verás que cuando salgas estará esperándote fuera.  
Volvió a asentir y salió de su despacho. Draco se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados que ocupaba Albus, efectivamente, este estaba haciendo sus maletas.  
-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó sin decir hola si quiera.  
-Creo que está bastante claro. Me vuelvo a mi casa. Y no tengas la desfachatez de preguntarme por qué.  
-No, lo que voy a preguntarte es qué culpa tiene Scorpius de que tú estés enfadado.  
Albus detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para encararlo.  
-No tengas tanto morro, es tú culpa, no la mía.  
-No, no es mi culpa, no fui yo quien prometió a Scorpius quedarse con él este verano. Asumo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero si quieres comportarte como un adulto, asume el compromiso que tienes con él.  
-¿Cómo el que tú tenías con ese tío y rompiste tirándote al “pequeño de Potter”? ¿Así me llamas cuando estás con él? –volvió a meter cosas de forma brusca en su maleta.  
-No te comportes como un crío.  
-¡Soy un crío! –gritó.  
-Vamos, Albus… -intentó tranquilizarlo- yo te creí cuando me contaste lo de Mike, créeme, no tengo nada con Blaise. Lo he tenido, ha servido para entretenerme estos meses atrás, pero desde que tú y yo… -no sabía cómo describirlo- desde la primera vez, no he estado con él, ni con nadie más… debes creerme, además –dijo acercándose a él he intentado agarrarlo de los hombros para que le mirase- me dejas exhausto, no podría aunque quisiera –Albus alzó una ceja- que no quiero, pero te juro por mi hijo que no ha sido así.  
Albus lo miró con intensidad, como si buscara en sus ojos si decía la verdad. Lo creyó porque sabía que si había jurado por Scorpius es que era cierto.  
-¿Qué vas a decirle? –le preguntó antes de que Draco averiguase si lo había creído o no – al hombre ese, ¿Quién le vas a decir que era? Te preguntará.  
-Lo esquivaré, lo hago a veces, no le diré ni la verdad ni lo engañaré. No te preocupes por eso –aun lo miraba resignado- y por favor, no hagas más esto, no si quieres que nadie se entere de lo nuestro.  
-Tan solo… no quiero que creas que soy un niño y que juegues conmigo como tal… -dijo con un deje en la voz.  
-Jamás Albus, por muchas razones… me importas y eres el mejor amigo de Scorp, tampoco podría hacerle eso a él. Y además –dijo sonriendo algo ahora- tu padre me mataría e instauraría el día de la victoria dos.  
Albus puso los ojos en blanco.  
-No digas tonterías. Y si no quieres que pase, no juegues conmigo. Quizás no es una relación seria, pero sí es algo adulto y quiero ser tratado con ecuanimidad.  
-Y te trato como tal… de hecho, adulto, este fin de semana vamos a estar los dos solos, sin hijos –Albus rió ante eso- Ha llamado mi ex mujer, saldrá de viaje en un par de semanas y quiere que Scorpius pasé allí el fin de semana. Él se negará alegando que tú estás aquí, pero he pensado que si tú le dices que volverás a casa solo para esos días se irá sin problemas.  
-Claro –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia- pero has pensado que no voy a volver a casa realmente…  
-Por supuesto que no, mi pequeña serpiente. No pienso soltarte en todo el fin de semana.  
Cuando Scorpius salió de clase, Albus lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo que no se preocupase, que tan solo había estado un poco mal por lo de Mike, pero que no le echaba la culpa a él. Pasaron el resto de la tarde fuera jugando al quidditch.  
El viernes, Scorpius se fue apenado por dejar a su padre solo en casa, pero se alegró de que Albus aprovechara para visitar a sus padres y abuelos el fin de semana, así él podría ir a ver a su madre y no hacerle un feo a su amigo que había ido allí a pasar el último verano del colegio con él.  
La mañana del domingo, Albus de rodillas sobre la cama y con el resto del cuerpo echado hacía delante, jadeaba mientras Draco, que se encontraba justo detrás sujetándolo por las caderas, se movía de delante hacia atrás rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de control.  
A Albus le gustaba poder gritar, y lo hacía con gusto, en ese momento no pensaba en nada, pero si hubiese podido traducir todo lo que envolvía su cabeza en ese momento, sacaría cosas como que jamás había disfrutado nada como aquello o que moriría de aquella forma si pudiese elegir; ya que jamás había sentido un placer tan grande como el que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento, un placer de cabello rubio y ojos grises, con manos grandes y piel pálida que le hacía estremecerse aunque lo único que sintiese de él fuese su aliento.  
La última embestida de Draco, la que sirvió para que ambos se corrieran, la sintió por todas partes como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua fría por encima. Lo dejó tan vencido que apenas pudo balbucear y dejarse caer en la cama bajo él cuando este se salió de su interior.  
Siguieron besándose aun así, sin fuerzas, bajo las sábanas, hasta que un elfo doméstico aparecía sin avisar en medio de la habitación.  
-Amo Draco –les dijo este- el señor Potter está abajo y pregunta por usted.  
Ambos se miraron lívidos durante unos segundos, pero Draco inmediatamente se puso unos pantalones, una camiseta y bajó como un rayo dirigiéndose a la entrada de la mansión. Pero el jefe de aurores tenía invitación propia y cuando bajó ya lo esperaba en medio del hall que daba a las escaleras.  
-Dime dónde está mi hijo, Malfoy –fue su saludo. Draco tragó seco.  
-Tranquilo, Potter –dijo en el mismo tono- se fue con Scorpius a pasar el fin de semana con su madre.  
-Es curioso entonces –prosiguió- porque me he encontrado a Scorpius y a su madre en Hogsmeade y me ha preguntado por Albus –entonces, desvió su mirada del rubio y la dirigió hacia arriba de las escaleras- ¡Albus Severus! ¡Sal de donde estés maldita sea! –gritó bastante alto. Luego volvió la vista a Draco- se que está aquí he mandado una lechuza con un hechizo rastreador.  
Albus apareció y Draco casi se desmaya. Madre mía, aunque quisiese disimular aquello, que dudaba mucho en poder hacer, si Albus aparecía con el pelo revuelto, el pantalón del pijama y una camisa SUYA poco iba a poder remediar…  
Vio a cámara lenta la mirada de Potter pasando de su hijo adolescente (ese que lucía recién follado que llevaba puesta la camisa, a medio abrochar, de su peor enemigo del colegio el cual le sacaba veintidós años) a él (el desgraciado dueño de la prenda). Joder, iba a matarlo, estaba claro. Lo peor era que lo entendía, no quería ni por un segundo imaginar, ni siquiera quería que su cabeza recrease una ínfima imagen, de lo que sucedería de ser el caso contrario.  
Potter sacó su varita, pero Albus bajó corriendo las escaleras y se puso entre ambos.  
-Cálmate papá –pidió bastante preocupado.  
-¿Qué me calme? ¿¡Qué me calme!? –Repitió- ¡Maldita sea…! ¡Jodido hijo de la gran puta! -decía dirigiéndose ahora a Draco- ¡serás cabrón! ¿Qué digo? cabrón se queda corto…  
-Papá, por favor… -suplicó.  
-Vete a casa, Albus, ¡ahora! No quiero que oigas lo que quiero decirle a este bastardo.  
-Ni se te ocurra- volvió a interrumpirlo- no vuelvas a insultarlo, él no hizo nada, ¿vale? Fui yo, yo fui tras él todo el tiempo, papá, no te atrevas a echarle la culpa…  
-Albus Severus, no me toques los cojones. Tú tendrás la culpa, pero este hijo de puta… ¿Qué clase de padre eres que se acuesta con chicos de la edad de su hijo? ¿Qué clase de ejemplo estás dándole?  
-Mira, Potter –dijo con un tono que le recordó terriblemente al colegio- te permito que me insultes, que me eches la culpa de esto, lo que quieras, pero jamás digas que soy un mal padre. No metas a mi hijo, porque no tiene nada que ver con esto.  
Harry le habría saltado encima si no fuera porque Albus, que ya era más alto, lo paró.  
-Por favor, papá –volvió a pedir- cálmate, aquí somos todos adultos. Hablemos.  
-¿Qué somos adultos? ¿Cómo quieras que te vea como a un adulto, Albus? Si me lloraste para que te dejase venir aquí con tu amigo y mira lo que has hecho. Dime como quieres que piense en ti como un hombre cuando la noche que volviste de Hogwarts te acurrucaste conmigo en la cama a mirar la televisión, hace semanas, perseguías a Lily y Rose por casa con un gnomo en la mano tan solo por chincharlas, te peleaste con James, por sentarte delante en el coche cuando fuimos a ver a los tíos a Surrey. Por Dios, Al, eres un niño, eres mi niño, Malfoy tiene treinta y nueve años, tiene mi edad, puedo entender que quieras experimentar, saber, conocer… pero esto… por favor, dime que no lo haces tan solo como una forma más de fastidiarme.  
Draco se sintió el peor hombre del mundo. Joder, ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? Se sentía tan identificado con Potter, maldita sea. Miró a Albus al que dos silenciosas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Terminó con la distancia que había entre él y su padre y lo abrazó fuerte.  
-Perdóname papá –sollozaba quedamente- sé que me he comportado como un estúpido, como un niño mal criado, pero te prometo que esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. No lo hice por querer fastidiarte o llamar tu atención. Simplemente ocurrió. No me preguntes como o cuando pasó, pero y ni Draco ni yo tenemos la culpa. Por favor, no quiero que te decepciones o pienses que lo has hecho mal. No es algo en lo que me haya equivocado, no he cometido un error o una locura.  
Harry suspiró largamente y miró a ambos a los ojos sin saber que pensar.  
-Me gustaría confiar en ti, hijo, de verdad que me gustaría… pero no me lo has demostrado en diecisiete años y no es una cosa que sea de un día a otro. No puedes pedirme que confíe en ti cuando una semana antes me engañas.  
-Lo comprendo, papá, de verdad que lo entiendo –le decía con mucha tranquilidad, cosa que extrañó a su padre el cual estaba acostumbrado a berrinches y escenas- pero precisamente por eso quiero que me des un voto de confianza. Permíteme demostrarte que ya no soy un niño, por favor, prometo que no te decepcionaré.  
Draco observó como Potter se quitaba las gafas y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.  
-No sé si voy a poder, hijo… yo quiero confiar en ti, pero me es muy difícil imaginar a este hombre en tu vida. ¡Joder! Yo pensaba que realmente había algo entre tú y Scorpius –Albus sonrió con ternura a su padre- yo lo intentaré si es lo que quieres, pero tú también tendrás que confiar en mí, comportarte como el hombre que eres ya y… -miró a Draco a los ojos- por ahora no me gustaría veros muy juntos.  
Albus abrazó a su padre tan fuerte que hasta a Draco le entraron ganas de que Scorpius estuviese allí para hacer lo mismo. Era curioso para él ver a su chico (como habían quedado ese fin de semana que le llamaría) abrazando a Harry Potter.  
-¡Malfoy! –volvió a llamarlo Potter sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
-¿Si? –preguntó algo atontado.  
-Tengo una curiosidad –dijo aun con su hijo entre los brazos- ¿Qué opina Scorpius de todo esto? Quiero decir que para él será todo muy raro…  
-Aun no lo sabe, papá –susurró Albus- queríamos hablar con él mañana cuando venga de casa de su madre.  
-¿Puedo confiar en ti para eso? –le preguntó serio.  
-Claro que si, hace tiempo que quería contárselo, igual que después pensaba hacerlo en casa. Esta semana iré a hablar con mamá y James y Lily. Voy a demostrarte que soy un adulto. Ya verás.  
Harry sonrió con infinito amor a su hijo. Luego, volvió la sonrisa algo más malvada y se dirigió de nuevo al rubio.  
-Yo que tú Malfoy, evitaría el callejón Diagon los próximos meses. Albus siempre ha sido el ojito derecho de Ron y, bueno, no te gustará estar a mano cuando se entere de esto.  
Albus se rió y miro a Draco quitándole importancia. Draco no lo hizo, conocía a su viejo compañero de escuela y aun recordaba el ultimo puñetazo que le dio.  
-Tengo que volver a Hogsmeade, estaba de servicio cuando me encontré con tu hijo. Espero que no tenga que arrepentirme de esto, Albus Severus –el chico asintió- y a ti Malfoy, hazle daño y tus pelotas coronaran la cabalgata del día de la victoria.  
-Papá –le advirtió Albus- venga, vuelve a trabajar, anda.  
Harry echó otra mirada de advertencia al rubio antes de desaparecer.  
Scorpius llegó esa misma noche. Le había dicho a su padre que llegaría al día siguiente, pero quería darle una sorpresa. Pasó el porche y vio la toalla de los Chuddley Cannons colgada y se extrañó. Entró y vio luz en la sala de té, se extrañó también (su padre rara vez salía de su despacho y menos si él no estaba). Se acercó a la sala y oyó la risa escandalosa de Albus y se extrañó más todavía, ¿quizás su madre le había avisado? A lo mejor, su padre había dejado que Albus se quedara aquella noche para recibir a Scorpius al día siguiente, claro que sí, debía ser eso, seguro. Entró con una sonrisa tonta pero se quedó paralizado bajo el marco aun con el pomo en la mano.  
No se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí porque estaban de lado, de no ser así Scorpius sabía que al menos uno de los dos lo habría visto ya que Albus estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su padre en el sofá.  
Respiró hondo.  
Parecían jugar; Albus reía y tenía algo en la mano, una pasta de té o algún pastelito que su padre intentaba coger con la boca. Cosa natural, teniendo en cuenta que las manos las tenía ocupadas en el trasero de su amigo. Eso no era muy normal, la verdad  
No. Lo que estaba pensando Scorpius no podía ser porque era imposible. Pero entonces, la mano de Albus se acercó a la boca de su padre y este atrapó por fin su presa, después prácticamente lamió los dedos de Albus quien un instante después se inclinó para besar a su padre. Y bueno, era un gran beso. Su padre, entonces apretó el agarre y Albus llevó sus manos al cuello y nuca del rubio para profundizarlo.  
-¡Oh, dios mío! –gritó desde la puerta.  
Inmediatamente después ambos se volvieron a ver la cara de espanto que tenía Scorpius en ese instante.  
-¿Scorpius? –Preguntó su padre asustado- ¿qué haces aquí?  
-¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hace Albus ahí? Está sentado sobre ti y ¡joder! ¿De qué vais? ¿En qué demonios estáis pensando?  
Scorpius comenzó a soltar improperios, la mayoría sin sentido. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Draco estaba a su lado y lo sostenía.  
-Scorp –lo llamaba- tranquilízate, esto tiene una explicación.  
-¿Qué explicación vais a darme, papá? ¿Qué me echaste de casa para poder follarte a mi mejor amigo?  
-No me hables así –le dijo muy serio Draco.  
-Y tú… -señaló a Albus- ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Para eso querías pasar las vacaciones en mi casa? ¿Para tirarte a mi padre? ¿No había más tíos en todo el puto mundo? Eras… -miró a ambos- erais las personas en las que más confiaba… las únicas en las que confiaba.  
-Scorp, por favor –intentó tranquilizarlo Albus- no es lo que piensas, no sucedió así, simplemente pasó…  
-No me toques… vete de aquí, lárgate de mi casa.  
-Scorpius –le advirtió su padre.  
-A ti no te echo porque no puedo, que lo sepas, pero no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.  
Dicho eso, salió por la puerta dando un portazo enorme. Draco salió justo detrás de él, pero Albus le paró. Prefería ir él a hablar con Scorpius.  
Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.  
-Te he dicho que te largues –dijo con su varita en la mano cerrando la puerta de un hechizo.  
Iba a golpear a Albus en toda la cara, pero este del susto levantó una mano y la paró. Scorpius alzó una ceja.  
-Has hecho magia sin varita –observó algo impresionado.  
Albus se miró la mano, él no lo parecía.  
-Mi padre también puede hacerlo, James y Lily no…  
-Eso tampoco me lo habías contado… como lo de que te acostabas con mi padre –dijo evidentemente resentido.  
-Scorpius, si no te conté lo de mi magia fue porque no conozco a nadie que pueda hacerlo y no quería ser un bicho raro…  
-Dices que tu padre también puede hacerlo –le corrigió.  
-Ya, pero estoy bastante harto de que me digan que soy igualito que él… sabes que no nos llevamos precisamente bien y lo que me faltaba era tener algo más en común…  
-Bueno, pues ahora ya tenéis más cosas aun, ambos os vais a la cama con gente de la misma edad…  
-Joder, Scorp, para ya… -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Pararé cuando me de la puta gana, ¿o ahora eres mi padrastro y tengo que obedecerte?  
-Comienza a comportarte como un adulto de una maldita vez, ¿no?  
Scorpius se puso de pie y encaró a su amigo.  
-Me comporto como lo que soy, igual que tú –se acercó mucho a él casi rozándole y con la voz cargada de rabia le dijo- que te folles a mi padre no te convierte en un adulto, no te equivoques.  
Albus empujó a Scorpius.  
-Vete a la mierda, Scorpius, es imposible razonar contigo.  
El rubio le devolvió el empujón aun más fuerte y comenzaron a golpearse hasta acabar en el suelo.  
El primer puñetazo vino de parte de Scorpius, el primer tirón de pelo de Albus. Rodaron por el suelo, se subieron uno encima de otro, se dieron patadas, codazos e incluso hubo un mordisco aislado.  
Cuando a la hora siguiente Draco subió a ver porque se habían dejado de oír golpes, se encontró a ambos chicos en el suelo llenos de golpes y hasta sangre. Albus descansaba su cabeza en el estómago de Scorpius. Este tenía media camisa rota y el pelo más alborotado que jamás le había visto. A Albus ya lo había visto así antes.  
Ambos estaban calmados y charlaban, así que prefirió no intervenir aunque se quedó un momento tras la puerta por si la acción volvía a producirse.  
-No quiero veros juntos delante de mí, no quiero que os abracéis, beséis u os achuchéis. Quiero que dejes claro en todo momento a cual de los dos has venido a ver, no quiero que vengas aquí conmigo y a vigilarle u otra cosa. Nada de nombres cariñosos ni motes estúpidos mientras esté delante. Ni miraditas, caída de ojos o tonteo en general. Os quiero ver completamente vestidos todo el tiempo, no quiero imaginar absolutamente nada, así que nada de salir de su despacho o habitación en pijama, bata o sin camiseta. Pero sobre todo, y lo más importante, Albus: Si alguno de los dos la jode, no quiero verme envuelto de ningún modo. Si mi padre termina haciéndote daño, no quiero que vengas a llorarme ni a decirme absolutamente nada sobre él, le diré a él lo mismo, tranquilo. No quiero verme involucrado en ninguna de vuestras peleas o discusiones en ningún momento. Mientras ambos estéis juntos no seré ni tu amigo ni su hijo.  
-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con todos los puntos –dijo Albus volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo –pero por favor, cuando tengas otra objeción, no vuelvas a golpearme.  
Scorpius lo miró como si le estuviese perdonando la vida, aunque después medio sonrió.

Cuatro años después

Harry y Ron estaban apoyados donde se servía la barra libre de la universidad de medimagia. Ambos miraban el reloj relajados, aun faltaba al menos una hora para que comenzase el evento. El pelirrojo, con su copa en los labios le dio un codazo a su amigo y cuñado con una sonrisita tonta.  
-Mira, ahí viene tu yerno –dijo evitando reírse abiertamente.  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia atrás. Draco Malfoy se acercaba hacía ellos.  
-¿Qué coño hace el hurón para estar así? ¿Acaso le roba juventud a tu hijo? –le preguntó.  
-No es eso. Mira su traje, nada más la corbata ya cuesta más que nuestros trajes juntos.  
Y en efecto, Draco llevaba un traje que valía más de su peso en galeones. Iba imponente como siempre. Es lo que pasa al tener una pareja tan joven, si no quería que todos le viesen como un viejo a su lado tenía que impresionar de alguna forma, y en esta ocasión lo hacía vistiendo un traje azul marino perfectamente planchado que llevaba con la americana abierta para dejar ver el chaleco abotonado, la camisa a rallas y la corbata de seda. además, el pelo hacía arriba y sus gafas de sol oscuras, le daban ese toque moderno que le hacía parecer algunos años menor.  
-Harry. Weasley –saludó poniéndose justo a su lado y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.  
-Hola Draco –correspondió Harry. Ron tan solo le dio una inclinación de la cabeza.  
-¿Dónde están los chicos? Scorpius estaba tan nervioso que hace una hora que salió de casa –Draco barría todo el espacio con la mirada.  
Entonces, Blaise Zabinni se aproximó a ellos también.  
-Buenas –fue su saludo, todos le respondieron- ¿A cual de tus niños buscas, Draco? –dijo con burla en la voz.  
El rubio lo miró por encima de sus gafas y le dio un codazo nada disimulado. Ron dejó escapar un gruñido bastante parecido al que soltase la primera vez que oyó el nombre de su antiguo compañero de curso.  
-Voy a buscar algo decente de beber, ahí os quedáis – soltó Draco algo molesto con Blaise. Este negó con la cabeza, pero lo siguió aun así.

 

-El ostentoso novio de tu hijo va a buscar algo de champán para su exquisito paladar –dijo Ron con cierto retintín.  
-¿Quieres saber lo que es ostentoso? –preguntó llevándose el botellín de cerveza a los labios. Ron asintió- el deportivo que le ha regalado a tu sobrino por su graduación –el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos- sí, ahora mi hijo se pasa por todo Londres montado en un Porshe Carrera plateado.  
-¡Que cabrón! –soltó Ron.  
-Voy a matarlo, le he dicho que el próximo regalo tendrá que pasar antes mi supervisión, no voy a permitir que le haga más regalos como ese… ¿para que demonios quiere un crío de 21 años un maldito Porshe?  
-Reconoce que tiene buen gusto…  
-¿Si? Pues que mantenga su buen gusto lo más lejos posible de mi hijo.  
-No te pongas así –regateó el pelirrojo- tu tienes la culpa, lo consentiste desde un principio. Si mi Rose llega a aparecer con él en casa, primero la interno a ella en la planta de psiquiatría en San Mungo y luego a él lo cuelgo de los pulgares como solía decirnos Filch.  
-Porque estaba convencido de que era un capricho. Al principio pensé que si me negaba, iba a ser peor, que lo buscaría solo para fastidiarme, y creía que pasado un tiempo, alguno de los dos se cansaría. Sinceramente, ¿Qué puede ver un tío de nuestra edad en un mocoso? Mi segunda opción era que Albus encontraría a un chico joven y guapo y lo mandaría a tomar viento fresco.  
-Tienes mala suerte, colega.  
-Calla, ahí viene.  
Draco volvió a ponerse a su lado con una copa de finísimo champán en la mano.  
Estuvieron charlando un rato, hasta que Ron dijo algo que les llamó la atención.  
-Mira, Malfoy, ahí tienes a Albus –dijo riendo- Al final Harry, va a ser la segunda opción.  
Los tres miraron hacía la derecha donde un apuesto Albus Potter charlaba con otro chico que iba igual de trajeado que él, posiblemente, era un compañero de clases; este tenía la corbata de Albus en la mano y parecía estar apreciándola, aunque por lo que podía apreciarse a simple vista, más que la corbata lo que le interesaba era quien la llevaba puesta.  
-Yo que tú, Malfoy… –comenzó a decir Ron, pero cuando fue a mirarlo, este ya iba a mitad de camino hacía los chicos.  
Vieron como el rubio se ponía junto a Albus, le echaba un brazo sobre el hombro y le besaba sin tapujos.  
-Eso, marcando territorio –seguía comentando Ron- siempre me pareció que a los Malfoy no les gustaba nada compartir.  
Harry, medio divertido, asintió sin remedio.  
La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, Ron y Harry fueron de los primeros en sentarse, dejaron un par de sitios libres a su lado aunque sabía que no estarían acompañados, los primos y amigos de los chicos se habían sentado más hacia delante y ellos prefirieron hacerlo en las últimas filas.  
A los pocos minutos, Draco y Blaise, sin embargo, aparecieron sorteando gente hasta que se sentaron junto a ellos.  
-Malfoy –le llamó el pelirrojo- creo que te has equivocado, esta zona es para los padres; los amigos y las parejas delante.  
-Cállate, Weasley –dijo algo resentido y harto de las constantes bromas del tío de Albus.  
La ceremonia dio comienzo. Los graduados fueron subiendo uno a uno a recibir sus diplomas, la hija de Blaise fue una de las ultimas en hacerlo.  
Ahora todos esperaban ansiosos el discurso de Albus, que al ser el alumno con mejores notas, cerraría con unas palabras para agradecer por aquellos años de estudio.  
-Mirad, Harry va a comenzar a llorar en breve –volvió a interrumpir Ron que llevaba toda la gala sin callarse una.  
-Draco luego se llevará a su novio y sus amigos a una bolera a celebrarlo –añadió Blaise riéndose. Él y Ron chocaron las manos.  
El rubio resoplaba.  
Cuando Albus comenzó a subir las escaleras hacía el escenario, Zabini volvió a hablar.  
-¿Ese traje no es el que vimos en París el sábado? –le preguntó al rubio. Este asintió- bueno… hay que reconocer que le sienta como un guante, y le hace un culo…  
Los tres hombres a su izquierda volvieron la cara.  
-No vuelvas a abrir la boca si no quieres perder todos tus dientes, Zabini –dijo Draco de bastante malas formas sin quitar los ojos de Albus que se había aclarado la garganta para hablar.  
Horas más tarde, mientras Albus terminaba de cepillarse los dientes en el baño de la habitación, Draco tras él salía de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, le comentaba.  
-Ese chico tan solo es un compañero de clases, Draco, lo que pasa es que he estado todo el curso dándole largas y cuando le dije que no quería salir con él porque ya tenía novio creyó que lo decía como excusa.  
-Te dije muchas veces que podía ir a buscarte a la salida de tus clases y nunca me dejaste. Podría haberle cerrado la boca a ese mocoso.  
-Sabes que no me gusta que vengas a recogerme o a llevarme de ningún sitio.  
-Ya –respondió- por eso te he comprado un coche, para que ya que lo haces solo no tengas que ir andando de un sitio a otro. Aunque ahora entiendo porqué no querías que lo hiciese…  
-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó volviéndose para mirarlo de frente.  
-Está claro, ¿no? No querías que nadie te viese conmigo, así tenias opciones con ese chico.  
-No digas tonterías, por favor –dijo algo molesto mientas salía hacía fuera.  
-Bueno, es eso, o que ya te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo…  
-Deja el tema, anda… -oyó que decía desde fuera.  
Pero Draco no lo dejó, lo siguió hasta la habitación.  
-Es eso, ¿verdad? Sabía que llegaría este momento… es decir, ahora que tengo más de cuarenta ya no te resulto atractivo y por eso no quieres que te vean conmigo, y así de paso, vas buscando a otro para cuando yo tenga canas.  
-¿Quieres dejar de decir gilipolleces, Draco? –Albus parecía algo molesto.  
-Pues admítelo. Admite que no quieres ir conmigo a ningún sitio porque te avergüenzas de mí…  
-¿Sabes por qué no quiero que vengas a buscarme a clase? –preguntó ahora sí, bastante alterado- porque siempre apareces con un coche nuevo, con trajes que cuestan más que un año de facultad, con zapatos y túnicas que podrían pagar el suelo de un profesor por un año completo. ¿Y sabes como me llamaban el primer año cuando venías a buscarme a la salida? –Draco lo miró sin saber que decir- el puto de Malfoy. Todos creían que estaba contigo por tu dinero, porque me comprabas cosas caras y venías a recogerme en coches caros y llamativos.  
-Yo… no sabía…  
-Ya, Draco, sé porque lo hacías, sé que tu tan solo intentabas impresionar, por eso no te dije nada. Por eso prefería caminar a hasta la residencia o ir a casa por la red flu antes de que pensaran que estaba contigo por interés. Sabes que en el campus no se puede aparecer, pero no me importaba, porque yo sabía que no estaba contigo por ningún tipo de interés. Ni económico, ni, óyeme bien, físico. Además, pedazo de imbécil, me sigues volviendo loco. Así que deshazte de esa toalla porque voy a demostrártelo.  
Draco avanzó hasta él y lo besó apasionadamente mientras hacía lo que le había mandado, por último añadió:  
-Me duele aquí, Medimago Potter, ¿Por qué no me hace una revisión en profundidad?


End file.
